


keep holding on

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Clingy, Clingy Robbe, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: robbe being the clingy baby he is
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 364





	keep holding on

Robbe had risen from the deepest sleep he's had in months. Being in Sander's arms had that effect. He rotates in his arms, stretching his limbs and glances up at Sander who's sparkling eyes are glancing down at him, "Were you just lying there?" 

Sander nods, leaning down to kiss his forehead, "didn't want to wake you by getting up. I have to piss" Sander groans inching his numb arm from under Robbes body but Robbe grabs onto Sanders arm, keeping him in bed, "Don't leave, lay here with me"

"Two seconds." He insists leaning down to give Robbe a deep kiss that leaves him weak, dazed and needy, "I'll be right back" He says, scurrying out of the room in his boxers.

Robbe lies in his bed staring up at the ceiling, smiling to himself. He feels his cheeks warm up thinking about lucky he is, to have this thing with Sander. To be loved and to give love for the first time. 

His head tilts to the side as he stares at Sander's pillow. He leans over and hugs it to his chest, the pillow still smelling sweet like Sander does. He takes a couple deep breaths into the pillow before realizing he should stop before Sander comes back in. 

Thinking of, he doesn't understand what's taking him so long. He sits up and slides on an oversized shirt and heads to the restroom only to find the door wide open. Confused, he strides to the kitchen and sees Milan and Sander sitting down, chatting at the table.

He looks between them confused and Milan catches his figure in his peripheral, "Hi" He greets with a bright smile. 

"Hi" He weakly smiles back, hesitantly walking over. Sander pulls him into his lap before he can do anything else, causing him to let out a small squeal.

Robbe wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck and hides his face in it and mutters, "You said you'd be right back."

"I know, I'm sorry" Sander says caressing his back. "Ran into Milan and we were just talking."

Robbe nods and stays quiet as the other two pick up their conversation. 

Robbe kind of zones out and falling into a light sleep in Sander's arms that he hadn't realized Milan left and Sander is trying to get his attention by squeezing his hip. 

He picks his head up, looking down at him, "Hmm?" He ask lazily

"Want to go back to bed?"

Robbe shakes his head, "Don't feel like moving"

Sander picks Robbe up bridal style and he laughs in his arms as he is carried back to bed

Sander gently lies him down and climbs on top of him. Robbe locks his legs around Sanders waist and leans up to kiss him, running his hand up and down his bare chest. They pull back to resume their cuddling and Robbe tucks himself into Sander's chest, kissing his collarbone lightly. 

.

"Your boyfriend is really drunk" Jana informs Sander, patting on his back before walking off. Sander looks around the house and finds his boyfriend and his friends in the kitchen. 

Sander gently takes Robbe's hand and the younger boy squeals when he sees him and jumps into his arms, "I missed you, where were you?"

"In the living room, did you even look for me?"

"Well no, but I was using my telepathy hoping you would just come back to me" 

Sander laughs and stands him back up, "Well it worked, I came to you"

Robbe smiles brightly as he grabs a hold of his leather jacket and starts kissing on his neck, "You're so hot"

Sander wraps his arm around him and ask the boys what he drank. 

"He went head to head with Moyo" Jens answer. "But obviously he's a lot smaller and so he just got wasted"

"Who's idea--" His voice immediately dies down when Robbe starts unbuttoning his pants and zipping it down and Sander quickly grabs hold of his wrist, pulling him off.

Robbe looks up to him pouting, "Want to touch you " He pleads bringing his hand back down. Sander looks up the boys and awkwardly says. "I'm gonna take him to bed"

Robbe let's out a small, "yay" and Sander replies, "not like that" before saying goodnight to the boys and bringing him to his room.

"You're a little drunk, huh?" Sander teases as he sits Robbe down and gets down on his knees to get rid of his sneakers.

"Little bit" He murmurs as he leans down, cradling Sander's face and pulls him up to kiss him, leaning back on the bed and pulling his boyfriend on top of him. Robbe goes to tug at Sander's shirt and Sander pulls back after kissing his cheek, "You need some sleep"

"Not tired." He groans. "Kiss me."

"Only kissing, though. You're too drunk for anything else, okay?"

Robbe shrugs though he has no intention of keeping it PG. They rekindle their lips and start making out again, tongues and all until Robbe is trying to lift his hips uncoordinated. 

"What are you doing?" Sander ask.

"Trying to flip us over" He says lifting his hip again. "I had a plan but you're too heavy" He whines. Sander laughs and flips himself on his back, "What was your plan?"

Robbe smiles accomplished, though he didn't do contribute and his hand grabs a hold of Sander through his pants and climbs on top of him. 

Sander just sighs looking up at Robbe, "Robbe"

The smaller boy ignores him and slides his hand under his boxers and grabs a hold of his boyfriend's semi

"Robbe" Sander says again and the boy finally looks down at him. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm touching you so you'll get hard, then we can have sex" He smiles. 

Sander chuckles and shakes his head, "Not tonight, okay?"

"But I'm already--" He says helplessly gesturing down to his own pants.

"You're not, you're too drunk to get it up anyway but you're wasted and I can't do this with you like that, okay? So maybe if you sleep and sober up, we'll do something when you wake up, okay?"

"So not now?"

Sander shakes his head, pulling Robbe's hand out of his boxers, "Not now"

Robbe just lies down on top of Sander, "Can you just take your shirt off?" He ask, liking having something warm to lie on and so Sander does. They get comfortable in the bed when Robbe ask, "You still love me, right?" He slurs a bit, half asleep already.

"I do, love you the most."

Robbe giggles and smiles himself to sleep.

.

Sander was having a bad day, that much was known. His parents were being overprotective and driving him up the wall all day. Sander threw a fit and started throwing things in Robbe's room. Thankfully it was only his pillows, blankets and bookbag but Robbe was worried he was starting an episode but he's been watching Sander take his meds so maybe he was just having a normal teenage boy moment. 

He watches from his bed as Sander paces the room, "Do they think I'm a fucking child? I should be able to stay over my boyfriend's house for however long I want without them thinking I'm on some fucking manic trip. It's so frustrating, I'm 18 now, I'm not a child."

"I know" Robbe murmurs from the bed. "They just care about you"

"No, they don't think I can care for myself. They always take it too far" He says before leaving the bedroom. Robbe jumps up and follows him, not wanting him to bother his roommates.

He finds him now in the hall pacing and Milan and Zoe sat in the kitchen are looking at the two confused. 

"Sander, Sander" Robbe says softly taking a hold of his hand. He grabs both of his hands and gently nudges his body back against the wall. 

"Everything okay?" Zoe ask.

"We're fine, thanks." He answers not taking his eyes off Sander. 

"Its okay" Robbe insists bringing his hands up to cradle his jaw. "You've lived with them all your life. I think it's just concerning for them that you practically live here and there's no adult to care for you."

"I'm the adult, I'm 18, Robbe. I can care for myself."

"I know that, I know but they don't know so they just want to make sure you're taking your meds and everything. Any parent would be this concerned, it's not because they don't trust you, okay?" 

Sander tries to take deep breaths and nods, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. Robbe wraps his arms around his waist and rest his cheek against his chest, "I love you"

"I love you too" Sander replies.

Robbe looks up at him and wraps his right leg around Sander who furrows his brows in question. 

"Pick me up" Robbe says and Sander chuckles and does so, walking back to the bedroom, Robbe kicking the door closed behind them.

Sander sits on the bed and pecks Robbe's chin and he let's out a soft giggle. Sander flips them over, hovering on top of Robbe who still has his legs and arms locked around his boyfriend. 

"Are you going to let me move?" Sander chuckles.

Robbe smiles and shakes his head, only locking his ankles tighter to prevent his boyfriend from pulling away, "You're stuck here. Forever. With me"

"Not complaining" Sander smiles caressing Robbe's tiny thighs and he leans down and brings their lips together. 

.

Sander was taking forever to get home and Robbe was getting impatient. Sander was working on a photography project and he knew it would take him a while to finish up but he's feeling needy and impatient

_hurry up please :((_

_are you okay?_

_no, I think I'm dying. I miss you_

_lol I'll be there in a bit._

_send me a pic to hold me over_

_I'm teaching you patience and control 😜_

_fine, whatever. hurry up_

When Robbe hears the front door about 20 minutes later, he feels his heart soar. When Sander doesn't stride in his room after a couple seconds, Robbe gets up and opens his door, seeing Milan and Sander. He grabs his boyfriend by his jacket, pulling him in his bedroom and gives a quick wave goodbye to Milan. 

"Finally" Robbe breathes out and unzips Sanders jacket and circles his arms around him. 

"Well hi" Sander laughs. Robbe leans up to kiss him, "Hi"

Robbe sits back on his bed and gives the _give me_ gesture. Sander takes off his jacket and sweater, followed by his shirt and throws it to Robbe. Robbe takes off his own shirt and throws on Sanders and smiles, looking up at him, "I love wearing your clothes."

"I know, you take my clothes every time I'm here" He says lying down on the bed and Robbe lies beside him.

"How did shooting go?"

"It was good" Sander says picking up Robbe's leg to rest on his waist. "The lighting was nice out tonight so the photos came out really good. I just need to find an abandoned building to do some graffiti and I think I'll be set. When are you going to let me take photos of you? "

"Never"

Sander reaches over and grabs his camera, "Come on"

"No" Robbe chuckles covering his face with his pillow.

"I think I might need to take my shirt back" He threatens. 

"No, you can't. It's mine" He protests, voice still muffled by the pillow. 

"Doesn't even fit you" Sander says throwing the pillow aside and pulling Robbe to sit up. Robbe pouts looking up at him, "Can't we just cuddle?"

"But you're so beautiful." Sander says caressing his jaw. "I need to capture the beauty"

Robbe giggles, "Fine. And what do I get in return?"

"Besides my shirts?"

"Yeah, I need more of an incentive" He says raising his brows.

Sander leans down and gives him a deep kiss, making Robbe whimper and pull Sander down on top of him. 

"Not yet, you have to model for me first." 

Robbe rolls his eyes but complies and spends the evening following Sander's direction as he poses for the camera. 

.

The boys were all at Jens for a night of beer and games. Robbe grabs a couple more beers from the fridge and a bag of chips and returns to the living room and freezes seeing Aaron sitting where he was moments ago, right next to his boyfriend 

"I was sitting there" He says placing the drinks and chips down

"Oh. Sorry, bro. You could sit there" He gestures to the rest of the open space on the couch.

"I don't want to sit there, I want to sit where I was sat before."

"Robbe, it's okay." Sander interrupts 

"Its not, I don't know why you can't move, Aaron."

"Its okay" Sander says patting Aarons leg and gets up himself to sit in the empty space and pulls Robbe in his lap, "Now no more arguing." Sander says.

"You're a needy son of a bitch, aren't you?." Moyo jokes and Robbe just rolls his eyes and kicks him. 

"I'd be needy too if I was dating Sander, look at the dude." Jens says

Sander laughs and Robbe cuts in, "Alright, alright. Back to the game" 

As the boys refocus their attention back on the board game, Robbe turns to Sander and kisses his lips, "I'm sorry, for being stubborn."

Sander shrugs, "You know what you want, I kind of like it" He smiles as Robbe kisses him again. He turns around in his lap and wraps his legs around his waist and slides his tongue in Sander's mouth 

"Guys, are you not playing?" Jens ask. "Guys?"

"Alright, party of three" He concludes as they resume the game as the couple continue to make out behind them and the friends pretend they don't notice when the two disappear down the hall. 


End file.
